Don't Make a Sound
by FatedtoFall
Summary: She has to be quiet, even if she can't quite recall why. [Neji x Hinata Kink. Except not.] [Oneshot]


**A/N: **Ahaha. Pr0n. Blame it on AMmeh, 'cause its always her fault. (There's actually even accompanying art, Ask me and I'll link it to ya if anyone's actually interested.) And, err...

Yeah.

**Warnings:** Descriptive Sex. Slight Kink, except not. Incest, except who cares.

**Pairing:** Neji x Hinata

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

She has to keep quiet, because she can't be heard, because being heard is a _bad thing_, she isn't quite sure why at the moment, but she knows it's a _bad thing_. Being heard, that is. She thinks. Hinata's not really sure of anything at the moment, seeing as she's pinned to a wall in a graveyard with Neji's head between her legs, and he's doing… well, he's doing _things_, and she's really distracted, and _oh god, she wants him to do that again, _and she's keeping quiet.

He's stopped now, and he's looking up at her, grinning slightly and it's predatory, and it's inches away from her delicates, and she's nervous now, but her hands are gripping her face (She's glad she doesn't have much in the way of fingernails, she'd probably hurt herself), covering her mouth. She wants to scream, she wants to cry, she _really_ wants to know why the hell he stopped, but, but, _oh, he's moving again._ His hand slides from where he held her thigh, up her leg, into, oh god, there, still going up, over her breast, staying there, and he's following his hand.

He's standing in front of her now, and he's watching her, and he's pressed right up tight to her front, all warm, and she's still gasping and sobbing. She wants to pull him closer, but she's too busy muffling herself. His hands are on her hips, lifting her slightly, she's braced between him and the stone at her back, and she can feel _him_, hot and hard and decidedly ready, so she wraps her legs around his hips, trying to push him into her, but he resists. He grins again, licking his lips like he's savoring her flavor. He pushes further into her, but he's not in her-- she'd like him to be, she'd been right at _that _edge when he stopped-- and she wants to go further.

He's bent into her, head lower than hers but hips still snug, his cock right there, teasing her. Her head is pushed back against the wall, and his lips are on her throat, tongue working and teeth biting, but she doesn't mind at all, she likes it: she likes the marks he leaves on her that no one ever sees. She still has her mouth covered, since being heard wouldn't be good. He unbends a little, lifts his head to meet her eyes, holding them (For having no discernable pupil, he's quite good at piercing her with his gaze), and suddenly he pushes forward.

And she doesn't scream, since her mouth is still covered, and he's in her, oh god, his cock is in her, and she's arched herself now, body winding so tightly and taut, that she's afraid she'll snap and never come back together. He's not looking at her anymore; he has his forehead pressed to the wall behind her, and he's panting and not moving, and she wants him to move. She's gasping through her nose, now.

He's moving now, and she's sobbing under her hands, and the stone is scraping into her back, and the friction from his clothes on her thighs is delicious, and she loves this. He bites her shoulder, even though it is covered, scrapes his teeth along her shoulder, still moving, in and out, and she's still got her face covered, because she can't be heard. The slide of their flesh is rather loud to her though, and she's building up to it, and he hasn't uttered a word, the bastard.

It's hot, and it hurts a little, maybe, since she's panting and she can't get enough air, and the stone at her back is cold and hard, and every time he moves she's jarred against it, but the pleasure far outweighs the pain, far, far, and besides, she likes a little pain. It helps her remember that this is real, and this is happening, and oh god, it feels good.

It's almost over now, she's growing wilder, and her grip is as tight as ever, covering her mouth. It's his game, and it's a bit of a voyeuristic game, to see how long she can keep quiet. Her own game is to let him mark her. So, she has become used to being taken to/in strange places, and Neji has grown used to the taste of blood on his tongue.

They're moving in unison, his hands are gripping, bruising her hips, and he's moving faster, wilder. She knows that she'll be bruised, but she doesn't care, she's still quiet. And then, oh god, she's _there_, and she wants to cry out, but she hasn't yet and she's not starting now. Neji grunts, holds her tightly, close, like he won't ever let go, and he' following her over the edge, oh god, and it's hot and warm and it's hard and, and… Oh god, her vision is gone for a moment, and she collapses against him, a spring released from its catch.

It's over now, and she's breathing hard, letting her hands loosen their grip on her face, and she's absurdly proud of the fact that she hadn't made a sound. Neji is still in her, and she's panting against his neck, her arms wrapped loosely around him. She moves then, lets one leg fall to the ground from where she had wrapped them around him, and brings her face to his.

She kisses him for the first time that night.

She wonders if his mouth will always taste of her.

* * *

**End A/N: **Ahaha. Hope you liked it. XD 


End file.
